


К востоку от рая

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [12]
Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femslash, Translation in Russian | Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Зед и Чарли ищут одну и ту же книгу для своих долбаных охотников на демонов. Но немного отвлекаются ^_^
Relationships: Mary "Zed" Martin/Charlie Bradbury
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	К востоку от рая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [East of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452261) by [Kitty September (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September). 



Зед не вполне понимает, зачем вообще согласилась отправиться в Тоскану. Есть подозрение, что всё это подстроил Джон, решив, что ей нужно больше отдыхать. Будто она нежный цветочек — вот уж что вряд ли когда станет правдой. Но теперь, оказавшись здесь, она рада, что «вызвалась».

В чудной деревеньке солнечно и всегда пахнет травами и нагретым кирпичом. Здание библиотеки древнее, тёмное, но в нём чисто, а внутри — огромная коллекция сверхъестественного, о которой заботятся bona fide* монахи.

Вернувшись в библиотеку на следующий день, чтобы и его потратить на переписывание, Зед, к своему удивлению, застаёт в вестибюле ещё одну женщину. И удивляется ещё больше, когда эта рыжуха спрашивает о книге, похоже, той самой, что Зед переписывала накануне. Хмурый монах лишь кивает, пытаясь расшифровать её ломанный итальянский.

— Mi scusi*, — извиняется Зед, влезая в разговор. — Может быть, я смогу помочь?

— О чёрт, да! Вот свезло — кто-то с английским! — рыжая выглядит так, словно собирается обнять Зед, но всё же рук не распускает. — Эм, то есть да. Пожалуйста. Мне нужна эта книга, но я не могу разобрать, что это за… соглашение?.. Что он пытается мне всучить?

Женщина вручает Зед листок бумаги с… И впрямь, название и автор, и даже упоминание той же самой главы, которую изучает Зед. Какое… невероятное совпадение.

— Вас… интересует история Каина и Авеля? — закидывает удочку Зед. Неглубоко, на пробу.

— Хм, что-то вроде того, — рыжая выглядит немного смущённой. И ужасно милой: румянец на щеках подчёркивает тёмную зелень глаз. Тьфу, Зед, ты совсем не о том думаешь. Давай-ка обратно к делу, девочка.

— Не вопрос, — говорит она. — Ну, короче говоря, вы не можете ксерокопировать книгу, снимать со вспышкой и всё в этом духе. И придётся пользоваться специальными перчатками. На самом деле всё довольно просто. Мне, кстати, предстоит то же самое, так что, если хотите, могу показать.

Зед медленно растягивает губы в улыбке. Смотрит из-под ресниц. Потому что, даже если мотивы этой женщины её настораживают, это совсем не означает, что нельзя насладиться видом.

— Кстати, я Зед, — она наконец протягивает руку, готовая к любой метафизической отдаче.

— О, да, имена — нужная штука! Чарли, — отвечает та и улыбается Зед, пожимая протянутую руку.

o0o )O( o0o

Гей-радар Чарли обычно чертовски надёжен, однако насчёт Зед она не вполне уверена. Что, конечно же, немудрено перед лицом абсолютно потрясающе шикарной женщины. Чарли снова чувствует себя подростком — сплошь из неловких конечностей и нервного хихиканья.

О, и что ещё хуже — всем рулит Зед. Она лучше говорит по-итальянски, дольше живёт в деревне… и явно занимается вовсе не исследованием для написания работы. Пф!

Очевидно, что обязанность Чарли как сверх(естественного)шпиона — соблазнить её и раскрыть все её секреты. Или типа того. Хрен с ним, оправдания можно и потом подобрать.

— Ита-а-ак, — тянет Чарли, пока они собираются. Долгий спокойный день был полон разделённых на двоих книг и любопытных и всё более кокетливых взглядов. Пришло время проверить, как много можно из этой цыпочки вытрясти. В любом случае, чем ещё заняться в Тосканской глухомани? — Вы не знаете, есть ли тут где-нибудь место, где девушка может перекусить чем-нибудь вкусным? И, может, пропустить стаканчик. Или три.

— Ага, — кивает Зед, в очередной раз умопомрачительно улыбаясь. — Ага, знаю.

o0o )O( o0o

К ужину, конечно, идёт вино. Много дешёвого питкого сладкого красного тосканского столового вина. К тому времени, когда они открывают вторую бутылку, Зед окончательно уверяется, что Чарли с ней флиртует. Довольно завуалированно, но эта вуаль истончается с каждым бокалом всё сильнее.

И когда Зед уже собирается сделать ответный ход, у неё звонит телефон.

— Прости, мне нужно ответить, — извиняется она, отходит от стола на пару шагов и принимает вызов. — Джон, тебе уже кто-нибудь говорил, что ты вечно не вовремя?

— Не когда от этого что-то зависит, дорогуша, — она буквально видит его похабную улыбку.

— Как скажешь. Чего надо?

— Какая злая, отрываю от чего-то? — спрашивает он привычно насмешливым тоном.

— Может быть.

— Ха, — он явно не проникся. Не то чтобы её это сейчас заботило. — Итак, раскопала что-нибудь для меня в недрах той книги?

— Вообще-то да. В среду вернусь домой с заметками, но там довольно много об архангелах. И что действительно странно, я уверена, что на последней странице речь идёт о боге по имени Локи… который норвежский; там не латынь, не каббалистические, даже не рядом. Это же важно, да?

— Ага… Да, я думаю, важно. Спасибо, милочка. А теперь позволю тебе вернуться к тому, что… или «кто»… тебя там отвлекает. — У него почти выходит притвориться менее стрёмным, чем обычно. Почти.

— Спасибо. Её зовут Чарли, — уточняет Зед и вешает трубку, не давая ему и шанса хоть как-то пройтись по этому поводу.

o0o )O( o0o

Чарли пьяна. Хорошая Чарли вообще не пила. Плохая — пила слишком много и слишком часто. Кажется, рекомбинированная Чарли пьёт довольно много, хотя лучше б не пила вообще. Хорошо, что теперь она об этом знает.

На самом деле она настолько пьяна, что когда Зед садится ближе и прижимается плотнее, чем до того, это застаёт ее врасплох. С учётом того, что они сидят за кованым железным столиком в полуприватном патио у единственной в этом городе небольшой гостиницы, предоставляющей постель и завтрак, романтично до жути. Может, даже слишком романтично. А эта горячая как адское пламя латиночка так и льнёт. И (ох!) с улыбкой глядит на Чарли из-под ресниц. Сама скромность и сама сексуальность. Офигенно.

— Я, эм… — выдавливает Чарли. Отлично изложила, ага. Вообще-то, Чарли как раз собирается откровенно вывалить на неё рассказ обо всех своих экстремальных проёбах, но тут Зед тянется к ней и целует. Сногсшибающий поток из мягкости губ и цветочного аромата. К счастью, даже пьяная Чарли знает, что делать, когда её целует супергорячая цыпочка. Целовать в ответ. С большим энтузиазмом.

Энтузиазм так велик, что они чуть не теряют равновесие — Зед подхватывает их как раз вовремя. В итоге, вместо того чтобы продолжить целоваться, обе истерически хихикают, но при этом они всё ещё так близко друг к другу, что Зед практически обнимает её, так что Чарли не особо расстроена подобным поворотом событий.

— Знаешь… Из моей комнаты открывается вид на реку?.. — полувопросительно предлагает Зед с очередной застенчивой улыбкой.

Офигеть. А Чарли-то думала, что это она по сценарию коварная лесба-соблазнительница. Надежды девушки питают… Но жаловаться она уж точно не будет. Вовсе нет. Вот ни капельки не жаль.

**Author's Note:**

> bona fide (лат.) — добросовестный, усердный  
> Mi scusi (ит.) — прошу прощения, позвольте


End file.
